A Foray Into Smut: An Arkos Story
by HyLarryous
Summary: My first real foray into writing a proper lemon. Don't think I did very well but hey, I could be wrong.


**Okay so as some of you may know when I first published Promises it had an admittedly terrible lemon in it that I later removed when I reworked the story into what it is now. Since then I've sort of stayed away from anything really approaching a lemon. But I decided to try again, and this is the result. Is it gonna be great? Hell no. I can barely write the stories I'm working on so I know this won't be good. I'm also pretty certain someone, somewhere, on this site has written this exact story. But that's enough self deprecation, let's get on to the main event.**

Jaune had every intention of tearing Neptune a new one. He'd been asked out by Weiss, _Weiss!_ And he'd apparently decided to turn her down. That thought alone made him want to rip the bastards' hair out one follicle at a time.

His train of thought was interrupted when he watched his partner walk past him, clad in a beautiful red dress that hugged her curves alluringly. He watched her ascend the stairs, his expression contemplative, before climbing the stairs after her.

He found her on the balcony, staring up at the shattered moon.

"Hey . . . Pyrrha." He said as he took a few tentative steps outside. She turned around, and he saw the corners of her mouth turn up, if only slightly.

"Hello Jaune." She said, gesturing for him to move closer. Jaune narrowed his eyes as he observed her. Her eyes seemed a bit bloodshot, as if she'd been crying.

"You okay? I haven't seen you at all tonight." He said, stopping a few steps behind her.

"Arrived late I'm afraid." She responded, turning away from him.

Jaune moved to stand beside her. "Well, you look really nice, beautiful even." He said, smirking when he saw the flush creep into his partners' cheeks. "Thank you." She said, turning her head. Jaune clasped his hands behind his back and bounced on the balls of his feet. "Your uh, date isn't gonna hit me for saying that is he?" he asked her.

The smile dropped from her face as she looked up at the sky. "I think you're safe tonight." She said.

Jaune quirked and eyebrow and brought his hands together. "So, where is the guy?" he asked, looking around.

Pyrrha finally turned to face him, her expression sad. "There is no guy." She said, lowering her head so that her bangs obscured her eyes.

Jaune blinked. "W-what?" he said incredulously. Pyrrha looked up, her emerald eyes meeting his sapphire ones, and they were filled with such sadness it made his heart hurt, made all the worse by what she said next.

"Nobody asked me." She said. This left Jaune flabbergasted.

"Wh-bu-but, you're _Pyrrha Nikos_ , how could nobody ask you?" he asked in disbelief.

Pyrrha sighed and turned away from him. "I have been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I am _constantly_ surrounded by love and praise, but when you're put on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people who put you there in the first place." She turned back to him, her voice growing strained as she vented what appeared to be a large amount of frustration and pain.

"Everyone just assumes I'm too good for them, that I'm on a level that they simply can't attain. It's become _impossible_ to form any kind of meaningful relationship with people." She continued.

Jane could only stand there, his brain running a million miles a minute as he tried to process everything Pyrrha was telling him.

She leaned forward, her hand resting on the railing. "That's what I liked about you Jaune. When we met, you didn't even know who I was; you didn't even know my name. You treated me just like anyone else. And thanks to you, I've formed friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess . . . you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with; someone who just saw me for me." She finished before turning away and heading back inside.

' _Stop her you idiot! This is your fault somehow.'_ His brain screamed at him, but his attempt to call Pyrrha back was interrupted by the man he was looking for to begin with.

 **[ONE AWKWARD TALK, CHANGE OF CLOTHES, AND AWESOME DANCE NUMBER LATER]**

Pyrrha laughed for what felt like the hundredth time as she spun onto the balcony, the same balcony she'd talked with Jaune on before. "Jaune that was so much fun!" she exclaimed as she leaned against the railing. She couldn't believe how much the night had turned around. And it was all because of Jaune, who had decided to join her at railing.

"Yeah, I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I also forgot how comfortable a dress can be." He said, twisting his hips so his dress billowed out around him.

Pyrrha looked at him in surprise. "You've done this before?" she said, gesturing to his current ensemble.

Jaune nodded. "Yup, my oldest sisters always dressed me up in their clothes when I was little. I was even a flower girl at my sister Maria's wedding, I can ask my mom to send the album sometime." Jaune said, his hand sliding over enough to press against Pyrrhas.

They both glanced down at their hands and Pyrrha laid hers on top of his. "Thank you for this Jaune, it means so much to me." She said, curling her fingers around his hand and giving it a squeeze. Jaune smiled at her and flipped his hand over so he could squeeze hers back.

"So . . ." Pyrrha said, her tone making it clear she wasn't sure about what to say. "What's up Pyrrha?" he asked, trying to coax the words from her.

"I'm guessing Weiss rejected you again since you also came alone?" she said, hoping she wasn't about to ruin the night they'd been having.

Jaune actually smiled as he shook his head. "Nah, didn't even ask her." He responded, giving her hand a tighter squeeze. "Saw her just as she was about to ask Neptune so I decided screw it." He said, giving her hand another squeeze. "Besides, I think it might have worked out for the better." He continued, giving Pyrrha a smile that brought a nervous flush to her cheeks.

She didn't realize he was leaning closer until his face was maybe five inches away.

"Jaune what are you doing?" she asked nervously, wanting to pull away but realizing she couldn't. Or didn't want to.

"Testing a theory." He whispered as he moved closer.

Pyrrhas' mind was racing as Jaunes lips came ever closer to her own. Was this it, was this when she got what she'd been after for so long?

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Pyrrha closed the distance between them, savoring the contact of his lips against hers.

The kiss was slow, passionate, if a bit awkward; it was their first after all. And it was everything she hoped it would be.

She mewed against his mouth when he felt Jaunes arm circle her waist and pull her closer, her own hands coming up to twine around his neck.

Pyrrha couldn't believe it was finally happening. After _months_ of trying to get his attention and dropping subtle hints, he'd finally caught on.

Warmth spread through her entire body, gathering in the pit of her stomach as they continued to kiss, a soft sigh escaping her as Jaune ran his tongue along her teeth, asking permission. She opened her mouth and let his tongue go exploring.

Pyrrha moaned softly as Jaunes hand slid down to cup her bottom, giving it a squeeze. Pyrrha responded by threading her fingers through his hair and pulling gently, unintentionally pulling Jaunes mouth away from hers. The groan that followed made her smile. "Someone must like it rough." She said with a smirk, giving Jaunes hair another, harder, tug.

Jaune groaned louder and stared into her eyes. He leaned down and whispered in her ear; "I want you Pyrrha." And followed that statement by biting her earlobe, the sudden jolt of pleasure making the red head gasp and press her body to Jaunes, which also let her feel his swollen member press against her thigh.

That shut down every voice in her head telling her to stop. Grabbing Jaune by the front of his dress she practically threw him against the wall, using her semblance to grab the still open doors to shut and lock them.

Pyrrha pushed Jaune onto the ground and hiked his skirt up and his boxers down so she could get a look at his goods. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it. While she had no basis for comparison it seemed rather large, and easily as thick as her wrist. This was supposed to go inside her? The thought both intimidated and excited her.

"Pyrrha?"

His voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and took note of how nervous he seemed to be.

"Just a bit intimidated." She said, reaching toward it hesitantly before gripping it lightly and giving it a few cautious strokes, almost as if she was afraid she would break it. Though judging by the sounds Jaune was making, she needn't have worried.

She felt her panties growing damp with how wet she was as she continued her ministrations, taking more pleasure than she thought she could in simply stroking Jaunes cock.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore and let go, Jaunes' disappointed groan cut off by a kiss as Pyrrha moved closer, grinning into it as she began to grind her pussy along the length of his shaft.

Deciding it was time to move on to the 'main event', so to speak, Pyrrha lifted herself up on her knees and positioned him at her entrance. She looked at him, and Jaune brought a hand up to cup her cheek. "You sure you want to do this? We can stop right now, all you have to do is say so." He said. Pyrrha smiled and kissed him again, though this kiss was soft and passionate.

"I've never been surer about anything Jaune." She said as she pulled her panties to the side and slid onto his length.

She barely felt it when her hymen broke, only wincing in discomfort as she managed to fit all of Jaune inside of her. She simply sat there at first, adjusting to his size and simply savoring the feeling of having him inside her after fantasizing about it for so long.

Jaune was doing his best to keep himself from climaxing before they could even get started. But it just felt so _amazing_.

When both of them felt ready Pyrrha began to move, rolling her hips forward and back, trying to set a rhythm that they were comfortable with. As she did Jaune began to thrust in time with her gyrations, their breathing coming in heavy gasps and moans.

Soon Pyrrha switched from rolling her hips to bouncing on his cock, and both found this to be far more pleasurable, especially when Jaune would thrust up every time Pyrrha came down.

Each time Pyrrha came down she felt something building, like a spring being coiled, waiting patiently to be released. Jaune could feel it too; with every thrust he could feel his climax coming closer.

"Pyrrha, I'm gonna cum." He managed to say between his panting and groaning. "I am too, just hold out a little longer." She said, increasing her pace as she sprinted toward her climax.

"But I don't have a-" Jaune's response was cut off by a kiss. "It's okay Jaune." Pyrrha said as she leaned back, her hands resting on Jaunes shins as she went back to rolling her hips.

Jaune managed a few more thrusts before, with a drawn out groan he climaxed, his seed shooting into his partner in thick ropes. This sent Pyrrha over the edge as, with a strangled moan, her pussy contracted around Jaunes cock, trying to get every drop of his cum out.

When she finally came down from her orgasm Pyrrha collapsed onto Jaunes chest, feeling as if she'd just run a marathon.

Jaune wrapped an arm around her waist and began to rub her back. "That was . . . incredible." He managed to say when he got his breathing under control. Pyrrha could only nod, letting out a content sigh as Jaune began stroking her hair.

"I hate to kill the mood but, are you on the pill?" he asked. Pyrrha chuckled softly and shook her head. "I'm not ovulating though, so we should be safe." She responded, leaning up to kiss him. He returned the kiss with gusto, finding her hand and lacing their fingers. "I don't doubt that, but on our next day off we're going to go into town and get some contraceptives. Condoms for me, the pill for you if that's what you want." He said.

Pyrrha chuckled and squeezed his hand. "Okay Jaune. Though I have something I want to talk about too." She said, extracting her partners' now flaccid member and repositioning herself on his lap.

Jaune held Pyrrha in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "What's up Pyr?" he asked, curious as to what she wanted to speak about, though he had a nagging suspicion what it might be.

Pyrrha looked up at him, her eyes serious and making it clear she would only accept a serious answer.

"What are we?" she asked.

Jaune blinked, looking at her as if she'd grown a second head. "Come on Pyrrha, isn't it obvious?" he asked, his tone playful.

"To you apparently." She said, giving him a playful smack. Jaune smiled and kissed her again.

"We're Arkos." He said. Pyrrha blinked several times before giving him another smack, this one a bit harder and a lot less playful. "Jaune be serious." She said.

"I am Pyrrha, that's what everyone calls us because they think we're together. Like, _together_ -together. So why not just make it real?" he said with a smile.

"So, just so it's clearly defined, you want us to be together-together?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course I do, now come on. The dance is almost over and people will get suspicious if we don't get back in there." Jaune said as he helped Pyrrha stand and tucked his member away.

Pyrrha unlocked the door to the hall and opened it, only to be confronted by Yang, her arms crossed and a shit eating smirk on her face.

"Hey there love birds. Judging from what I heard you guys finally made it official. The S.S. Arkos has officially set sail." She said.


End file.
